1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-94877 discloses an electronic camera. This electronic camera writes image data representing a cropped portion of a captured image to a storage medium. And this electronic camera rotates the coordinates of that cropped portion of the captured image in such a direction in which the shake of an image on the screen in a tilt direction can be canceled.
The present disclosure provides an image capture device that can make a tilt correction more appropriately.